michael_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of Pinocchio (1979)
The Adventures of Pinocchio is an episode of the Japanese animated series "Manga Sekai Mukashi Banashi". The episode is divided in 4 parts and focuses on Pinocchio's adventures. This underrated version of Pinocchio got limited TV airings and released on VHS and DVD internationally (Japan, Latin America, Spain, Italy, Sweden, Greece). The main protagonist, Pinocchio, became an official mascot of Michael Movies by its creator Michael Klitorakis. Plot In a small town in Italy, there is an old man named Geppetto. One day, when he prepares to make a wooden table, the piece of wood turns alive and demands Gepetto to make him a puppet boy instead. When Geppetto finished the puppet, he named him Pinocchio. After teaching Pinocchio how to walk, Geppetto and his son prepare a diner. Angry with the old bread Geppetto had offered him, Pinocchio yells to his father and forces him to leave. When Geppetto is gone, a female cricket approaches Pinocchio and criticizes him for his behavior. The cricket turned out to be the Good Fairy and she disappears in front of his eyes. When Geppetto goes back home, he tells Pinocchio about how he sold his coat for a bread and a school book. The next day, Pinocchio sets out for school but he decides to go to the theater instead. In the theater, he meets a bunch of puppets including Harlequin. The theater owner holds Pinocchio prisoner and threatens to burn Harlequin for insubordination. Fortunately Pinocchio saves Harlequin, by confessing his naughtiness. The theater guy forgives Pinocchio and sets him free. Finally, with 5 coins in his pocket, Pinocchio returns to his house. One morning, Pinocchio travels to the forest, while on his journey to school. He immediately meets Mr.Fox and Ms Cat. The two trick Pinocchio to follow them, telling him that his coins will multiply. Later, in the evening, Pinocchio is chased by two thieves (Mr. Fox and Ms. Cat in disguise) and he's hung backwards for swallowing the coins, but he is released however, by the Good Fairy. When Pinocchio meets the two crooks again, he is being told to bury his coins, for his coins to multiply. However, the thieves steal his money and run away. When he goes back home, Pinocchio tells lies to his dad, causing his nose to grow and reach the ceiling. He finally tells the truth, in front of the Fairy and he is forgiven and given back his money. Pinocchio decides to learn in school and he becomes one of the best students in his class. One day, a bunch of boys bully Pinocchio and one of them is Candlewick. The two get into a fight, but it ends with Geppetto telling his son to apologize to Candlewick. From that point forward, Pinocchio and Candlewick become close friends. One night, Pinocchio meets Candlewick in the bridge and Candlewick tells him about the "Land of Toys". When the Coachman arrives, the two boys go to the "Land of Toys" and have fun for two weeks. One morning, Pinocchio wakes up and he discovers that he has donkey ears. The same happens to his pal. The two ask help from the Coachman and the Coachman reveals his evil plan, in front of the boys. The two transform into donkeys and later sold by the Coachman. Pinocchio is sold to a circus and he is forced to do tricks for the audience. At one performance (at "the ring of fire" number), he is wounded in the leg and the Ringmaster orders his henchmen to throw Pinocchio into the sea. When Pinocchio wakes up, he gets excited when he finds out that he turned back into a puppet. However, Pinocchio hears that his father is off to find him. Pinocchio gets a boat and sets sail, to find his missing father, who got swallowed by a giant whale. On his journey, Pinocchio meets a dolphin and asks him if he saw his father. The conversation is interrupted, when the whale attacks Pinocchio and swallows him. Inside the whale, Pinocchio finds Geppetto and the two try to find a way out. Pinocchio decides to tickle the nose of the whale, making her sneeze and throw Pinocchio away. After returning home, Geppetto gets sick and Pinocchio tries to work hard and study for curing his father. One night, the Good Fairy, visits Pinocchio when he is asleep, and turns him into a real boy. Pinocchio wakes up and finds out that he is a boy now and he happily goes to tell this to his dad. With everything good, Pinocchio and Geppetto live happily ever after. Screencaps: Category:Movies